The cat that brings love
by Akai tsuki Uchiha
Summary: Tobi transformed Deidara into a cat. What's going to happen when Sakura finds him? Will Deidara stick to the plan? DeiSaku please review :3
1. Chapter 1

"Damn… I'll wake up now. Stupid alarm…" Sakura yelled hitting the alarm clock. "Shit I have to get to work or Tsunade- sama will be seriously mad". Sakura started dressing up with the usual clothes and she walked towards the kitchen. She was going to pour some coffe but she realized she was running out of time. She put the cup down and walked out of the kitchen through the lobby and left the house. She started running down the stairs and hoped she's not going to be late.

' **Look** **at poor Sakura** **…** **. She really can** **'** **t hold her sake. I bet your head feels all dizzy**.' Inner said laughing.

 **Grr would you shut up?!** **A** **nyway it** **'** **s just Naruto** **'** **s fault. Only if he didn** **'** **t dragged me with him at that bar last night** **…** **.** Sakura thought cursing the blond boy in her mind.

Sakura continued her usual path while arguing with Inner. She could swear her head will explode from so much thinking.

"Oi, Sakura- chaaaaaan!" Naruto yelled waveing at her.

 **That Naruto** **…** **.** **H** **e looks..normal** **…** **ugh** **I** **hate him!** Sakura thought walking to him **.**

Naruto wanted to hug her but Sakura punched him sending him seven meters back.

"Sakura- chan, what was that for?" Naruto asked with a sulk but Sakur gave him a death glare "Wooah….anyway Temari wanted to know if you can come to her anniversary tonight ."

"It's already her birthday? I thought it's on…"

"Noo." Naruto stopped her." On this day, one year ago, she and Shikamaru got together." Naruto explained "But I thought I already told you yesterday…" At this Sakura snaped and punched him once again "YOU GOT ME TOO DRUNK, BAKA! Anyway I gotta go or Tsunade- sama will kill me. I'll see you tonight then. Bye Naruto! She started running again "But today is…" Naruto wanted to say but she didn't heard him.

She was in front of the Hokage Tower when she stopped running and sighted. She walked slower on the stairs trying to catch her breath. When she got there Shizune was yelling at the Tsunade that seemed asleep. "Oh, Sakura" Tsunade said "Um… what are you doing here?" she asked with a curious face. "I thought…don't you have a misson for me?" Sakura asked confused. "Dear, it's Saturday…it's a free day." Tsunade said with a worried face. She loved Sakura but sometimes she really needed to relax."

 **WHAT?! I came here for nothing? Damn that alarm** **…** **I** **usually turn it off in every Friday night** **…** **oh, yeah,** **I** **was drunk.** **N** **ow what** **I'** **m gonna do all day?**

"You could go at the hospital to see if you are needed." Tsunade sounded as if she read her mind. "Good idea. Thanks Tsunade." She said and left the room.

It was a good thing that the hospital was so close to the Hokage Tower. Her feet and head and belly hurt like hell.

"Good morning" Sakura said as she walk in the room." May I help you with something today?"

"Sakura-san. Oh, no. it's pretty calm today. We don't have pacients." A nurse said. Sakura sighed "Thank you anyway. I'll go now" she said and walked oot of the hospital.

 **I** **t** **'** **s a nice day** **…I** **might just go to a park and relax** **…**

In the end the girl decided to go home, take a nap and prepare for the party.

It was finally 8 pm and Sakura was on her way to the bar. She was happy for her friends, but she also was envious. Shikamaru was with Temari, Naruto with Hinata, Ino with Kiba and she was still waiting for Sasuke, even though she knew it was a waste of time hoping that he will come back to Konoha, more importantly to her. She needed to stop thinking about him or she'll get a headache.

"Hi forehead girl. You' re finally here" Ino said dragging Kiba after her.

Poor Kiba... Sakura thought and started laughing. Naruto, that just got there with Hinata, started laughing too and in no time everyone was laughing without even knowing why. Temari wanted to say somethink so she yelled at everyone to shut up.

"So Shikamaru, dear, wanna say something?" Temari asked.

"…..troublesome woman" Shikamaru said with a light blush on his cheeks.

The night went on fast, too fast, Sakura could say. She decided to take a walk. It was just 1 am after all. **The night is kinda cold…** **.The winter is coming.**

 _Meanwhile with the Aktsuki_

"Deidara-SENPAAAAAI" Tobi said enthusiastically.

"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING FOR? I'm right next to you, un!"

"Itachi-san, Hidan-san and Kisame-san too. Tobi wanna shou you something!"

"Get over with, un."

"Hn."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"C'mon, Tobi. I wanno go back to my drink."

All four waited as Tobi waves some hand signs. For a minute nothing happened and then.. "Tobi. I'm. Gonna. Kill. You. Un." Deidara said in a deadly calm voice. "NOO. Tobi is a good boy."

Kisame laughed, Hidan stared and Itachi smirked. "I can't (fucking) believe he transformed you into a cat, Deidara." Kisame and Hidan said in the same time.

"Shut up. I'm gonna kill him with my own – own paws…TOBI CHANGE ME BACK TO NORMAL NOW, UN!"

"Now…SORRY, DEIDARA- SENPAI." Tobi waved the signs one time, two times " Tobi doesn't know why…"

" TEMEEEE.." Deidara yelled and jumped on his head, scratching him.

"Stop." Itachi talked for the first time. He oppend his eyes as his companions turned to look at him. " He would be perfect for our plan to kidnap that kunoici, Tsunade's student, to lure the Kyuubi brat here. She would not be able to let a little scardy cat outside in this cold." He said in a calm monotone voice. Everyone look back at cat Deidara as he oppend his mouth to refuse.

"I…" he started.

"You will remain like this until Tobi finds a way to turn you back so it would be foolish not to take advantage of this situation." Itachi looked straight in Deidara's eyes " and it would not be wise to oppose to what I say."

Deidara hissed, shot a dagger glare to Tobi but conformed to what their unofficial leader said.

 _With_ _Sakura_

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura realized she was getting further in the woods.

 **Eh, it** **'** **s fine. It** **'** **s just a 20 minutes walk.** She squeezed her coat around her trying to get more warmth. Sakura started walking back towards the village as she heard a solf 'meow'. She turned around and saw a yellow little cat. Becouse it was cold she decidet to take it home with her. The cat started running in th opposite direction. Sakura decided to catch the cat.

'Yush! I got her to come after me' Deidara thought grinning.

"Such a fast cat….Damn this just got serious" she said. She transmited chakra to her feet, running faster. After some agonizing minutes Sakura managed to catch the cat. "You're one fast cat, you know?" Sakura said triumphant.

'Dammit, She caught me, un.' Deidara thought.

Sakura got near the village and Deidara started paniking. He got to make her follow him to the other Akatsuki members. He wanted to scratch her so he looked up. He was surprise when he realized he couldn't move. 'S—She looks so beautiful in the light of the moon. Her pink hair looks so fluffy, un.' Deidara stared at the girl. Sakura looked at the cat thinking that he looks so much like her friend Naruto with that yellow furr and blue eyes. **No** **…** **those eyes are a dark blue, like the sky at night, but somehow they have more light in them** **.** Sakura thought and blushed. **Great...** **I'** **m falling in love with a cat ahaha.** **O** **h, well, at least** **I** **won** **'** **t be alone anymore.** She looked at the cat and smiled.

'What was that b-dump just now, un?!' Deidara wondered a bit shocked.

Sakura unlocked the door and they were finally safe from the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haaah…finally home. I should go prepare a hot bath." Sakura muttered, releasing the yellow cat out of her squeezed hug.

" Oh, yeah. I have to go buy something for you to eat, right?" she said patting the cat. Deidara wanted to stop her but he would blow his cover that way. He'll have to think about what he's going to eat later.

And so Deidara was now alone in Sakura's apartment. It was little really, just her bedroom, a bathroom and the kitchen, but it was clean and welcoming.

He was now in her room, looking at some pictures above her bed. She had pictures with different girls and boys 'Her friends' he assumed. One girl had almost the same hairstyle as he did 'On me looks better anyway, un' he thought. There ware pictures with a particular blond haired boy 'The kyuubi brat, un' and with a raven haired.. "..Sasuke teme… Itachi up, Itachi down... after I'll show you my ultimate art you'll be just a bunch of meat on the ground, un" Deidara said grinning like a madman.

"I'm home, kitty" Sakura yelled.

'Thank god she didn't heard me' Deidara sighed relieved.

"I got some food and... oh, this!" Sakura smiled, showing him some kind of a fluffy thing that looked like a mouse, yellow. Deidara looked from the fake mouse to Sakura and back and again for a couple of seconds 'Ohh, wait… I'm a cat. Fuck you Tobi, un. You better find out how to turn me back to normal, and fast, un!' Deidara thought and, hesitating, took the little plush mouse. After she caressed his silky fur, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Deidara was bored. Very bored.

'She's in there for an hour now…what the hell, un?!' He'd like to blow up the little mouse and even worse the mouths in his hands—paws—felt weird. He decided to take a nap so he jumped on Sakura's bed.

He waked up in the middle of the night, thirsty. To his surprise, he found a bowl with water next to the door. He came back to bed and saw a sleeping Sakura. He didn't saw her there the first time—too thirsty. '

'She looks so b—beautiful' He touched her with his little paw and she giggled.

'I've never heard something this harmonious before... it could reach my art. Well, my art is the ultimate perfection, but still, un.' He thought, moving closer to her.

In the morning Sakura waked up with a soft, yellow thing next to her face. She first thought it was Naruto and wanted to yell and punch him off but then she realize it was the cat she rescued. She picked up the little ball of fur and hold it into a warm hug.

'Wha—wha—what's going on?!' Deidara almost said but stopped himself.

'That surprised me, un. But really! She didn't have to wake me up too' He thought, stretched himself and following her. She was sitting on a chair, with her feet on the other chair, watching TV. Deidara jumped on her lap and she started caressing him.

Sakura was concentrated on the daily news when she felt someone staring at her. She looked down and met blue eyes.

'Woah, she's looking at me, un!' Deidara thought, looking away.

Out of curiosity he peeked back at her and she smiled. As soon as he saw that his heard begin to beat faster.

'What was that b-dump just now (again)? Damn… I'm not in love with her, I can't be, un. She's an enemy, she's in the way of our plans to rule the world, un.' Deidara thought breaking the eye contact and jumping off her, on the floor. She gave him a weird look but then it hit her:

"Kitty- san, I have something good for you!" Sakura grinned at him grabbing a can with cat food. She poured the can's content into a bowl and put it on the floor in front of Deidara. He was horrified. The food looked gross and smelled even grosser. And even worse, he was really hungry.

"I can't eat this disgusting…thing, un!" he said without even realizing. "WHAT?!... I mean 'meow'…oops, un" he looked hesitantly up at her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" She yelled and walked back. "You can talk?!"

"Un." He simply answered.

Sakura walked away from him back into the kitchen.

'Is she mad, maybe scared, maybe she discovered who I really am?' Deidara really wanted to know but he was too scared to go back into the kitchen.

'Damn it. Maybe she waits for me with a knife in her hand.'

He closed his eyes and heard a soft 'thunk'. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw a plate with a normal, for humans meat.

"So… I was wondering" Sakura said with a big, childish smile on her face " would you tell me your name?" Deidara was utterly surprised. He thought she'll jump with a kunai at him.

"Heh…it's Dei..." he stopped himself.

"Dei?" she asked "Un" he answered. "Dei-san" she smiled "oh, no, drop the '-san'. You can call me… Dei-kun"

"Ok, Dei-kun. I'm glad I founded you in the woods that night" she said with a light blush on her white cheeks.

"Heh, it- it happened, un." He said, his face felt hot. 'Itachi would kill me if he'd know how I might—might—feel about her…"

 _Meanwhile with the Akatsuki_

"Where the fuck is Deidara? Wasn't he supposed to bring that pink kunoichi here, at the cave?" Hidan loudly asked.

"We should let him gather information from her. If he is not to come after two days we will go after him." Itachi answered.

"But he might have blow it up, maybe he's been discovered." Kisame said.

"Hn" Itachi smirked. "Tobi, have you figured out how to reverse the jutsu?"

"Tobi almost did it. Tobi is a good boy."

"Hn. We will have to see how things evolve." Itachi said, exiting the room, walking into darkness.


End file.
